


Photographs

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [67]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: January 8th, 1935. Madison, Wisconsin. Agony:To ComeHenry shows Felix some photographs.





	Photographs

~January 8th, 1935~

* * *

Henry had been in this spot for some time, with his son pressed up against him. Felix was too young to really understand all the photos Henry had shown him, but clearly he liked hearing Henry speak.

“And here,” Henry put the next photo of the bunch in front of Felix’s face.

 “Is your grandfather when he was younger,” Henry pointed over at his own father, who was reading a newspaper in his favorite chair, while occasionally sneaking looks at the father-son display. “And that," Henry pointed to the younger man in the photo. "Is your uncle Stanley.”

Henry put the photo away as quickly as he pulled it out. In turn, he brought out another.

“These are most of my former animators during one of their misadventures.”

“A lot of intoxication and men in skirts in this photo.” Henry stated, honestly. His father was not one to care about that sort of thing, and Felix was too young to have an opinion.

Henry stared longer at this photo. It had been the three women out of his animators who’d taken this photo and some others, appearing in none of them, since they were the most amused by the antics of most of the men. Francis, the odd one out, had been out of all pictures, except one, and Henry didn’t have it.

This photo too was put away and exchanged for another.  
  
“And this...this is…”

 “...this is my old friend Joey. He’s just going to love you.” Whenever one of them worked up the courage to reconnect, that is. With the studio closing some months ago, Henry had been expecting Joey to show up on his doorstep every day since then. Or a letter. Something. Bringing either an apology or at least some sort of resolution.

Felix stared directly at this photo, which Henry couldn’t say about most of the others.

“Joey will buy you all sorts of toys, because he’s bad with money, and he’ll take you places you want to go, and he’ll make your wildest dreams come true.” And ruin some of them right in front of you, but Henry wouldn’t say that to his son. “Just you wait. He’ll be the best friend you’ll ever have.”

Felix could offer only babble in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Pictures are here:
> 
> [Stanley, and Stanley and Henry's Father, Felix the First.](https://ichef.bbci.co.uk/news/660/media/images/76211000/jpg/_76211156_pritchards.jpg)  
> [Animators.](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/5/5c/Groups_of_Seventeen_outside_Presentation_Convent_building_Waterford%2C_Ireland%2C_1920s_%285823895316%29.jpg)  
> [Joey.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cary_Grant)  
> 


End file.
